Oblivious
by Lady Eliza
Summary: What Marty thinks about everything that's happened to him, and his feelings on Rory, Lucy, and Logan. Told from Mary's P.O.V. OneShot.


**Title:** Oblivious  
**Author:** Lady Eliza  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** What Marty thinks about everything that's happened to him, and his feelings on Rory, Lucy, and Logan. Told from Mary's P.O.V. One-Shot.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not have anything to do with Gilmore Girls nor do I own anything. This is simply a work of fiction.

**Author's Note:** This is something I wrote after thinking about Marty's feelings and what has been going on in his head. I realize that I haven't updated my other stories, this is due mostly to my computer going belly up and me losing everything. I need a while to get back on track and trying to find how much of my work I'd saved on disk or cd. Don't worry I'm getting a new computer soon, it has been delayed several weeks, but I will continue writing, just please bear with me. This story is dedicated to my reviewers!

**-GG-**

The thing about life…it's not fair to the good guy, the one that does the right thing, the one who waited patiently to be noticed. This might sound bitter to the unknown observer, but to those who saw from the beginning, mostly me, it has been nothing but hell. Logan Huntzberger is everything that I am not: rich, powerful, from a blue-blooded family, and doesn't have a care in the world. Me, I'm a nobody who didn't realize that his father was his uncle and his uncle his father. I mean, how could I've not seen the obvious? Not seeing the obvious…story of my life.

Rory Gilmore is a sweet, naïve, even-tempered girl I'd met on one of the most embarrassing days of my life. I'd never realized what type of family she came from. She seemed so down to earth and humble; nothing like those rich snobs I'd seen walking around campus in their own cliques and partying all day with daddy's money. She seemed like me, someone who'd worked tirelessly to get into an Ivy-league college. It was when I saw the private school uniform in her closet that I thought to ask where she went to high school. I'm not from around this area and I still know about Chilton's reputation. When I'd asked her about it, she mentioned that her grandparents had paid for private school, like they were paying for Yale. I didn't ask any more questions, for one I was afraid of the answer.

I knew deep down that Rory was nothing like me, yet I hoped, and yes I did pray a bit. I didn't realize what a monumentous occasion it was when I reluctantly introduced Rory and Logan on the first day of sophomore year. I could've kicked myself. Why hadn't I picked another coffee cart, or taken Rory to a nearby Starbucks. I heard a few rumours about the duo, but I brushed it off as nothing more than fiction since they did work at the Yale Daily News together and most likely did talk or argue. It wasn't until I saw with my own eyes, that I realized Rory and Logan were becoming fast friends. I would never be able to fit in with that crowd, but Rory stepped into that world like she was always a part of it. In a way she always was in _that_ world, I just never knew it.

I chose to cut Rory out of my life after she started hanging out with Logan and his posse of 'Trust Fund Babies.' I watched and admired Rory from afar and thus decided that it was my lot in life to not get the girl. When Rory approached me about hanging out together, I faltered and gave into those cobalt eyes. Then, that embarrassing dinner took place and I thought long and hard about my decision to stay friends with Rory. I couldn't be friends with her and not want her in a non-platonic way. She was my ideal girl. And she didn't want anything to do with me. She wanted Logan Huntzberger. What a bitter pill that was to swallow.

Lucy was a gem and was there when I needed a distraction. I thought I found someone who I could settle for and who wouldn't remind me of Rory. Lucy was in fact the total opposite of Rory and I felt good in knowing I was putting Rory and that debacle with her and Logan behind me. Olivia and Lucy were the artsy type; they were wacky, out there, and everything I needed at the time. I didn't realize how small the Yale campus was and that I'd have to deal with my feelings for Rory once again. I was waiting for my girlfriend one minute, and face-to-face with the love of my life the next. That's how fast ones life can change…in a heartbeat.

I did not want Lucy knowing about Rory since I'd never mentioned Rory in any context. Lucy is too smart for her own good, she'd want to know the reason I'd kept Rory a secret, which in turn would lead to the revelation of my feelings for Rory, and eventually Lucy and I would break up. I didn't need Rory and my feelings for her ruining a perfectly good and sensible relationship with a somewhat stable girl. I was content and happy with how things were and didn't need someone from my past ruin that.

Logan Huntzberger is an ass. He has ruined everything in my life to date. I had to work for him and his idiotic friends, then I had to watch him steal the girl of my dreams, and finally I watched as he revealed my secret to Lucy. Logan has everything that I would ever want in life, and yet he has to keep ruining what little happiness I'd found when _his_ girlfriend had ripped out my heart and stomped on it. How is it that he can live with himself after doing such a thing, I will never know.

Lucy has refused to talk to me or forgive me. She doesn't want to listen to reason. I now have no girlfriend and my old friends have either moved on with their lives or they are graduating and finding wonderful jobs. The only person I see on a regular basis is the lunch lady in the Yale cafeteria. I've heard that Lucy forgave Rory, how nice for them! There is a famous saying: _it was better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all_. Whoever wrote that wasn't in my situation; I wish I had never met Rory Gilmore for all the grief she has put me through.

What I take from my experience with Rory is that she was out of my league; I will never make the same mistake twice. People like Rory and Logan belong with one another. I know that they will probably get married and live in their own little bubble. The two of them will never know what it feels like to be someone like me. Someone who is looked down upon and someone better off ignored. When I leave this school and begin the rest of my life I bet only a handful of people will ever remember me. Rory and Logan will forget about me and live their lives according to their station. I guess, good guys do finish last. I'm a testament to that saying. Captain Oblivious that's who I am.

**Just a short little fic. Tell me what you think. Please Review.**


End file.
